Sake, the Demon eater, the Folklorist equals What?
by Mewknight
Summary: Kantarou gets very drunk and you know what happens when a folklorist plays with a black tengu? MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Sake -plus- the demon-eater -plus- the folklorist -equals- what?

Chapter 1

"Hiccup! Ah, good sakeee!" Kantarou said in a drunken voice after he slammed his cup on his coffee table.

"Fill her up! Hiccup!" Kantarou said as he raised his cup to his fox monster for a refill.

"Nuh uh! I'm not giving you more Kantarou! You've already had four shots already!" The fox monster yelled.

"Oh come on Youko! One more? Hiccup!"

"No!"

"Alright then, Youko! Pour me more sake!" Kantarou said in a sort-of commanding voice, since he was drunk. Youko whimpered as she automatically poured the folklore another shot.

"Waa! You irritating fox traits!" Youko whimpered. Kantarou laughed drunkenly and swallowed his shot in one gulp. In the background, Haruka was face palming and Suzu was clinging onto Haruka's arm, a worried face was on her features.

"Ha ha haaa! Haruka, have some-hiccup-sake!" Kantarou waved to the demon-eater for the demon-eater to come to the coffee table. Haruka crosses his arms across his chest and continues to be silent.

"Oh come on Harukaaa! Celebrate with meee!" The folklore just drops his cup onto the floor and crawls over to Haruka. When Kantarou was three inches away from the demon-eater, Kantarou jumps onto Haruka, clinging onto the demon-eater's neck.

"Ah! Kantarou! Get off of me!"

"Aw! Harukaaa! Play with meee-hiccup!" Kantarou said as he smooches his lips against Haruka's. As Kantarou was doing this, he locked his hands together and wrapped his legs around the demon-eater's waist, very quickly for a drunken man. Haruka's eyes widened in shock at Kantarou's actions and tried to pry Kantarou's body away from his, but failed.

"Suzu go to another room with Youko now!" Haruka commanded quickly when Kantarou broke a kiss for a breath of air. Suzu nodded and Youko and Suzu ran out of the room. Another kiss was planted on Haruka's lips after the two girls left. The demon-eater swore in Kantarou's mouth while trying again to break Kantarou's grasp. Haruka then grabbed Kantarou's waist and pressed onto the folklore's stomach with his thumbs, causing pressure onto Kantarou's organs. Seconds later, Kantarou gagged and threw up in Haruka's mouth. With that sudden action, Kantarou's grasps loosened. Taking the advantage, Haruka pushed the folklore off and ran to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

-----

Haruka stood over the sink, breathing deeply. He was feeling a little bit queasy. He swallowed some of the folklore's vomit, which contained some of the liquor, when Kantarou threw up in his mouth. The demon-eater wiped his mouth with his towel and walked wobbly out of the bathroom. When he came back to where he left Kantarou, he was beginning to see things in blurred vision.

"Hey Haruka!!" Kantarou yelled. He was in a lying position since Haruka pushed him to the ground.

"Nngh…" Haruka moaned as he was beginning to get a headache. The demon-eater rubbed his head and walked over to Kantarou. When Haruka was standing next to Kantarou, the folklore quickly sat up and pulled him to the ground. An "oof" exploded out of his lungs.

"Now play with me-hiccup-Haruka." Kantarou said in a commanding voice as he sat on the demon-eater and started to untie Haruka's red tie. Haruka didn't respond. The sudden pull to the ground and the queasiness brought him to knock out.

-----

-Morning-

Haruka awoke at the blazing sunlight in his eyes. He found himself half naked, his pants and underwear were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned. As he sat up, he winced as pain signals shot through his brain. In the other room, he heard Kantarou throwing up in the toilet.

_"…What happened yesterday…?"_ Haruka thought slowly, trying not to think about the throbbing pain. When he stood up, he fell back down on his hands and knees. He was feeling a little bit sick and tired. Haruka moaned and fell to his side. His eyelids were suddenly closing and he was going in and out of consciousness.

"Har…ka?" He half-heard someone call out to him. He tried to open his eyes but failed. He felt his body relax then he blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sake –plus- the demon-eater –plus- the folklorist –equals- what?

Chapter 2

**Note: Ahem. Haruka is going with the same schedule as of a cockatiel would. (Three days conceived, 18 to 23 days to hatch an egg.) And I am sorry for the late update. Gomenasai.**

* * *

Haruka awoke from the red afternoon light. He sat up and found himself in his bed, dressed in his grey kimono. He stretched then looked out the window. He watched two shadows of birds collide, fly in opposite directions, then collide again. Haruka watched them for a couple of minutes before snuggling under the covers again and sighing into sleep.

* * *

-A few days later-

"Kantarou! What did you give to the demon-eater!?" Sugino yelled, Muu-chan snuggled in his arms. The folklore was sort of happy that they weren't fighting "who got Muu-chan?" today.

"I didn't give him anything!" Kantarou yelled back.

"Then tell me why the demon-eater is vomiting in the bathroom?!"

"I don't know! Ask Youko! She cooks the meals!" Kantarou points in Youko's direction.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I follow what orders Kantarou gives me!" Youko yelled. Suzu closed her ears.

"Ha! See! So it's your fault Kantarou!" Sugino yelled.

"Hey! I-" Kantarou started but was cut off by Haruka.

"Will you guys be quiet!? You're giving me a headache! Now, why don't you just call someone to solve your problems?!" The whole room got quiet and Suzu removed her hands away from her ears.

"…Call?" Youko dared to talk.

"…How about my doctor? Dr. Yuki?" Suzu dared to talk too. A light bulb lit up above Kantarou's head.

"Great idea Suzu! Let's call!" Haruka sighed and rubbed his stomach. Sugino noticed and frowned.

* * *

-A couple of hours later-

"You're pregnant." Dr. Yuki said and sipped a cup a tea that Youko gave him.

"What?!" Kantarou, Suzu, Youko, Sugino, and Haruka said in unison.

"Who's responsible?!" Sugino asked. Dr. Yuki paused.

"Well, it should be the person who sle-" Dr. Yuki started but was cut off by Sugino.

"Kantarou how could you?!" The white tengu said as he grabbed the folklore's collar.

"Why blame everything on me?" Kantarou whined, a sweat drop formed on his head.

"You forgot Kantarou?" Youko said.

"Forgot about what?"

"Three days ago! You-" Youko started but was cut off by a slam on the folklore's wall. Suzu and Youko jumped.

"Demon-eater…" Sugino said as his grip on Kantarou's collar loosened. Haruka stood up from his spot against the wall and walked over to where Kantarou sat. He pushed Sugino to the ground then ran his fingers through the silver locks.

"Ow!" The white tengu said as he rubbed his head. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it.

"Kantarou…" Haruka said, almost in a whisper.

"What is it Haruka?" Kantarou said in the same tone. Haruka gently gripped Kantarou's chin with his thumb and index finger and planted a passionate kiss on the folklore's lips. Kantarou's eyes widened as a flash back flashed in his brain.

_"Sakeee!"_

_"No more Kantarou!"_

_"Get off of me Kantarou!"_

_"Play with meee-hiccup!"_

_"Suzu go to another room with Youko now!"_

_"Now play with me-hiccup-Haruka…"_

After a second Haruka kissed the folklore, the next second he flew away, leaving a trail of black feathers. Kantarou took a quick breath but didn't move to call out after the demon-eater.

"Haruka!" Suzu and Youko yelled in unison and stood up.

"Ah! Demon-eater!" Sugino yelled and ran a couple of steps.

"Uh! Hey!" Dr. Yuki yelled a stood up halfway. Sugino looked back.

"Thank you Kantarou. Come on Muu-chan." The white tengu said with an awkward smile and flew out the door, with Muu-chan once again snuggled in his arms.

"Sugino!" Youko yelled as she ran after him. The fox monster stopped in the middle of the folklore's yard and turned around.

"Come on! We got to go and find Haruka!"

"You coming Kantarou?" Suzu said, after she nodded to Youko. Kantarou's head was bowed so his silver hair covered his face. The folklore only shook his head slightly.

"You should go." Kantarou looked up and noticed that Dr. Yuki was sitting down, smiling. Kantarou opened his mouth to ask why but then he closed it and smiled. The folklore stood up.

"I'm coming Suzu!" Kantarou said, confidence was in his voice and he dashed over to Suzu and Youko. Dr. Yuki took a sip of his tea then looked inside of it.

"Aw, it has gotten cold." Dr. Yuki whispered to himself then smiled and looked out to the blue sky.

_"Good luck…Kantarou Ichinomiya."_


	3. Chapter 3

Sake –plus- the demon-eater –plus- the folklorist –equals- what?

Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating this story **for so long!** I was busy. So here it is! Have fun!

xXxXxXxXx

-Two weeks later-

"He should be…no…should be…" Kantarou mumbled as he was looking at his paper map at his desk. Youko sighed and slid Kantarou's paper door open.

"Kantarou, you should at least take a break. You stayed up all night and you didn't even eat your breakfast." Youko said in a gentle voice as she took a couple of steps inside the folklore's room. Kantarou scratched his head with his right hand and left his hand in his hair before sighing. He closed his eyes to calm himself down and stood up. When he turned around to face his fox monster, he gave her a smile to hide his anxiety and worry.

"You're right Youko! There's plenty of time to look at the maps!" Kantarou said, and added a light chuckle to his mask.

"R-right." Youko said uneasily and looked down.

"I'll be in the kitchen to look for something to eat." Kantarou said as he walked passed his fox monster, closing his paper door behind him. When he was sure no one else was going to pop-up and disturb him, he took off his mask and buried his face into his hands.

_"I said I was going to protect you Haruka, but where are you?"_ The folklore thought and then sneezed.

"Ugh…" Kantarou groaned as he lifted his hands away from his face to see if there was an explosion of green goo on his hands.

"Are you getting sick Kantarou?" Youko said, suddenly opening the folklore's paper door. Kantarou almost jumped out of his clothes, since he was so close to the door.

"N-no I-I-" Kantarou sputtered, still recovering from shock. Youko held her hand up to his forehead, doing the same to herself after she checked his temperature.

"I just sneezed that's all! Which is odd because there isn't a cold breeze out and I'm not…" Kantarou said, mumbling his last sentence.

"Then why did I sneeze?" The folklore said aloud, and right on cue his question was answered.

"Someone might be thinking about you." A long black haired tengu with a green Muu-chan in his arms said.

"Lord Sugino?" Kantarou and Youko said in unison.

"He kept worrying about you and staring off into space everyday! He almost drove me nuts, right Muu-chan?"

"Muu, muu." Muu-chan said in disagreement and shook her head.

"You mean Haruka?" Kantarou asked.

"That's right. You can come now demon-eater." Sugino said. Kantarou was about to say something like, "Why didn't you bring Haruka with you if you were coming here by surprise?!" but his anger suppressed completely when he saw Haruka, in a gray robe that was very similar to his old one (since he's mpreg and all! XD).

"Haruka! You're safe!" Kantarou said, his eyes flooding, and embraced Haruka.

"Yeah- nnh! Kantarou you're squeezing me too hard!" The demon-eater grunted and tried to wiggle away from the folklore.

"No I'm not!"

"Let go!" Haruka said, pausing for a moment, "The baby! Yeah, it's time!"

"The ba- it's time?!" Kantaoru let go, as Haruka expected him to do, and grabbed the demon-eater's shoulders.

"Ok. Now don't panic-" Kantarou started but Haruka covered the silver-haired's mouth with his hand.

"I was joking. Now, don't follow me." There was a little fire in the demon-eater's eyes and Kantarou had to step back before anything else happens. Haruka let go of Kantarou's mouth and stopped away toward the restroom.

"But-" Youko started but Kantarou interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Which reminds me, I was going to look for some food in the kitchen!" Kantarou hummed an upbeat tune and walked away toward the kitchen. Muu-chan jumped out of Sugino's arms and followed the folklore.

"Muu-chan!" Sugino called out and took a step toward his wife to follow her. Youko grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Oh hey! Why don't you help me with the laundry? Come on!"

"Uh, ok." Sugino said while a sweat drop formed on his head.

xXxXxXxXx

"Muu?" Muu-chan said as she peeked inside the kitchen. There were some boxes scattered on the floor. A sound of sniffles echoed in a corner of the kitchen. Muu-chan leaned in more into the room but then ducked when a box came flying in her direction.

"Why did you stay away from me for two weeks Haruka?!" A certain silver-haired howled and then leaned on his cabinet with a heavy "thump". Lots of tears flowed. The folklore constantly kept rubbing his eyes and sniffling, but then stopped for a moment. He thought he saw a flash of green go by the door. But our little Muu-chan had already left, going about her next task.

xXxXxXxXx

Her little feet patted the wooden floor as she ran to the restroom door. She heard a couple of flushing sounds and then a click of the door unlocking. The restroom door opened and Haruka made a little sound of surprise when he saw who was just outside.

"Muu-chan…" Haruka mumbled and watched where Muu-chan was going. The little green Muu-chan tugged on Haruka's robe with one of her hands and the other hand pointed to the kitchen.

"Muu! Muu!" Muu-chan said as she tugged on his robe.

"You want me to go to the kitchen?" Haruka asked.

"Muu." Muu-chan nodded and patted off toward the kitchen again, with Haruka following.

When they got tot the kitchen, Haruka walked into the kitchen with caution, walking over boxes that were scattered everywhere on the floor. The demon-eater was wondering why Muu-chan had led him there but then found his answer. Right there at his feet was a laid out folklore. The silver-haired's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. The sleeping Kantarou scene would have been beautiful if not the folklore's hair wasn't sprinkled with some sort of powdery substance, his eyes red and puffy and his face flushed by maybe not eating well and having a good nights rest. Haruka cradled Kantarou in his arms, as much as he could, and held the silver-haired close. He could feel their baby move insode of him and he hoped that Kantarou could feel it too. (Babies have this "instinct" and could tell when its parents are close by. I still don't get that…) Haruka buried his face in Kantarou's hair and smelt curry and miso. He coughed when some of the powder went up his nose and when he looked back at Kantarou's face the folklore was already awakening.

"Ngnn…what's happening?" Kantarou mumbled in a daze and when he noticed his surroundings, he almost jumped.

"Haruka!" Kantarou said as he wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck. Haruka winced as he felt Kantarou's knees pressing in on side of his stomach.

"Kantarou don't move!" Haruka grunted and the silver-haired obeyed. The demon-eater gently placed Kantarou on the kitchen floor again and then sighed when he felt their baby was fine.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kantarou asked suddenly. Haruka looked straight into the crimson eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you still made at me? I know you might have not wanted a child, with me. I was drunk. And you didn't have to bear our child because of me." Kantarou said, fumbling with his thumbs. The folklore gasped, or half gasped, when Haruka yanked him by the collar and was drowned in a passionate kiss.

"I guess I forgave you, a long time ago." Haruka said after he broke the kiss. A smile broke free on Kantarou's face and Haruka laughed a little.

"You look like me when I had a hard time! I think Sugino said it was mood swings…" That made Kantarou laugh.

"I guess you're right." Kantarou some how couldn't help himself but to kiss his monster again, but they both loved it. A bag of flour cushioned Haruka's head and he could feel their baby move uncomfortably because of the weight on his belly, that is Kantarou. But he ignored it only for a moment.

xXxXxXxXx

"So…lord Sugino? How did you find Haruka?" Youko said as she pinned down a towl to the clothesline. Sugino was picking out two pins in a small basket he was holding but stopped to think.

"Well, I didn't actually find him. I followed him after we left Kantarou's home."

_The demon-eater flew off and hid in a tree right around the corner of Kantarou's home. I quickly followed him, since I heard familiar voices right behind me. Luckily nobody saw me. I quietly slid into the tree branches._

_"Demon-eater. Don't be alarmed, it's me." I whispered and saw the demon-eater was just a few steps away. His shoulders were stiff but then they loosened when he glanced up to me. I was one branch over him. The demon-eater was leaning on the tree's trunk. His legs were dangling on both sides of the branch he was sitting on so he was crooked comfortably between the tree's trunk and the starting of the thick branch._

_"Do you think…I'm really…?" The demon-eater said, his voice shaking. His eyes were starting to spill tears and Muu-chan was squirming in my arms._

_"All right Muu-chan." I whispered and let my wife go. She dropped and landed safely in the demon-eater's lap. I saw she lightly patted his chin and then hugged his neck. The demon-eater hugged her back, or as much as he could, and blinked to let the tears run down his cheeks. I grinned at the nice scene below and sat against the tree's trunk in the same position as the demon-eater._

_"What do you think, demon-eater?" I asked gently._

"He didn't answer my question. He just stared off into space…and cradled my little Muu-chan like it was his own." Sugino was in his own little world as he cradled the basket like it was Muu-chan he was holding just now.

"But, then what happened?" Youko said.

"…I took him to our home."

_"Oh! Hey demon-eater! Why don't you come live with us?"_

_"…What? Doesn't Kantarou know where your house is? I have a feeling he's already there." The demon-eater made a slight groan and rubbed his stomach. Muu-chan moved out of the demon-eater's arms and stood at the demon-eater's feet._

_"Demon-eater! Are you all right?"_

_"I'm just feeling…sick again." The demon-eater said as he leaned over to one side and puked. I swallowed._

"Then-" Sugino stopped talking for he heard some rustling in the bushes that were right by them.

"Muu-chan?" Sugino said as he saw the little green of her head pop out of the bushes.

"Muu-chan!" Youko said in surprise. Muu-chan hobbled across the grass and when she got to the fox monster and the white tengu, she jumped into Sugino's arms.

"Aw, Muu-chan. I missed you too." Sugino said as he hugged his wife.

"So then what happened?" Youko asked.

"Oh! Then Muu-chan suggested that we wait until the sun went down. Right Muu-chan?" Muu-chan nodded and Sugino fussed over his wife with compliments. Youko nodded in understanding and looked on the clothesline to see if there were any loose clothes.

XXxXxXxXx

"Kantarou." Haruka moaned.

"What is it?" Kantarou breathed.

"I love you." Kantarou broke their kiss.

"Aw! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you! Uh, Haruka?" Kantarou stared at the demon-eater's face as Haruka's eyes squeezed shut.

"Haruka? What's wrong?" The silver-haired asked again.

"It's coming!" Haruka raised his voice as Kantarou jumped off of him suddenly.

"The baby's coming?!" Haruka nodded as he sat up and hugged his stomach.

"Youko! Lord Sugino! Come quick! Haruka's in labor!" Kantarou yelled as loud as he could for his friends to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Sake –plus- the demon-eater –plus- the folklorist –equals- what?

Chapter 4

"Youko! Lord Sugino! Come quick! Haruka's in labor!"" Youko's fox ears picked up Kantarou's faint call.

"Huh? Kantarou?" Youko questioned a loud.

"What about Kantarou?" Sugino said.

"Haruka's in trouble!" Youko said as he dashed off to the house.

"Wait, what?" The white tengu said as he held Muu-chan tight and ran after the fox monster.

"Kantarou!" Youko said as she slid open the paper door. She found Kantarou and Haruka right in front of her; the demon-eater was leaning on the silver haired with his arm on Kantarou's shoulders.

"Hey." Haruka said weakly as he tried to smile. But another contraction hit him, making him sink to his knees.

"Haruka, just hold on a little bit longer." Kantarou said as he let Haruka sit down. His silver eyebrows were scrunched together very tightly that it looked liked it was knitted together.

"Well?! Why are you all standing?! Get Suzu and Dr. Yuki!" Kantarou raised his voice. Sugino and Youko quickly nodded and went their own ways; Sugino flew to Suzu's home while Youko dialed Dr. Yuki's number.

"Kantarou…" Haruka's voice had a hint of relief, since his contraction subsided for the time being, and a hint of, "Thank you, Kantarou."

"You're welcome Haruka." Kantarou gently kissed his tengu on the lips, getting his hints. After a long moment of kissing and staring into each other's eyes, someone cleared his throat to get the couple's attention, which did the trick. In front of them were a beat red Suzu and an embarrassed white tengu.

"H-Haruka? Are you all right?" Suzu aske din her sweet voice after she ran up to the black tengu and sat next to him. Haruka gave Suzu a smile.

"I'm fin-" Haruka swore as his contractions were coming more quicker this time. Suzu gasped.

"Haruka!"

"I've got a hold of doctor Yuki! He said he'll be coming here as fast as he can!" Youko said, panting. After she hung up the phone, she ran through the house to get back to Kantarou.

"I don't think he's going to make it in time." Haruka said as he panted.

"He will Haruka! He's as fast as a cheetah-" Suzu said as she put on a determind face. Just as she said cheetah, the front door opened and quick steps were heard through the home.

"Did someone call?" Dr. Yuki said with a smile. The four gaped while Suzu beamed.

"Doctor Yuki!"

"Hey Suzu." He said then as quickly as he came, he put on a serious face. He kneeled in front of the black tengu.

"So Haruka, you must breathe in and breathe out, like so." Doctor Yuki demonstrated to the black tengu. Haruka copied the doctor with confusion written all over his face.

"He came so quickly…" Youko, Kantarou, and Sugino awed in unison. Muu-chan was copying doctor Yuki as well in the white tengu's arms, liking how the doctor's hair flew up when she exhaled.

"Good Haruka. Keep doing that. Suzu? Youko? Can you get me a lot of towels and a tub of water, please?" The two girls nodded as they went about their task. Youko jogged outside to fetch a large bucket to fill water in. Suzu quickly walked to the bathroom to gather a big stack of towels from the cupboard.

"Now, Sugino? Can you leave that door open just a crack to let some light in? That's good. Thank you." Doctor Yuki said as Sugino closed the sliding doors that were right in front of them.

"Here Dr. Yuki." Suzu said when she came back with her stack.

"Thank you Suzu. And the water?"

"R-right here." Youko said as she struggled to bring the tub of water inside the house. But she manages to put it down safely besides the doctor without spilling any of it.

"Now girls, could you wait in the living room?" Dr. Yuki asked. Suzu pouted.

"But doctor-"

"No, no. I don't want you see this. Alright Suzu?" Suzu sadly nodded then walked with Youko to the living room, leaving the four alone.

"But Dr. Yuki-" Kantarou started. The doctor shook his head.

"This wasn't any ordinary pregnancy, you know that, and Suzu is young, she might have freaked out to the point of fainting if she stayed…" Doctor Yuki said as he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as he did.

"And there is the point of too many people in the room. That would be really troublesome for the mother and the child!" He added with a smile.

"Now, Haruka, I want you to open your legs. Can you do that for me?"

"Hah…what?!" Haruka breathed.

"As wide as you can. I need to see how your baby is doin'." Doctor Yuki said, his smile not changing. Haruka stared at the doctor, confused and in pain.

"You're baby could die if the parent stays in labor for too long." The doctor said in a serious tone as he was almost right in front of the demon-eater's face. Haruka gulped and Kantarou shuddered.

"Well doctor…hah…what do you mean-" Haruka started, a little shaky. Doctor Yuki sat back and held up a finger.

"Oh! You should have told me earlier! Kantarou, open his legs for me, will ya?"

"O-ok." Kantarou slowly spread out Haruka's legs.

"Good Kantarou. Now let's see…"

"Wait, doctor? What is that black thing?" Sugino said, couldn't help but look since he was right there. At Haruka's opening, there was a big-round-black-thing.

"What?! AH!" It seems that Haruka's deep breathing wore off for he had the worse contraption he had ever felt than the last time. The second after Haruka screamed, doctor Yuki was rushing to prepare for the birth. He layed a few towels under Haruka's bottom, while also undoing the demon-eater's robe, put on some gloves from his white lab coat's invisible pockets, and a mask.

"Now Haruka, I want you to take a deep breath and push with all of you might." Doctor Yuki instructed. Haruka took a deep breath and- (you know what next…)

"Couldn't we have done a C-section? …Because-" Kantarou asked.

"Well, it seems like you fellow here has the right equipment," The doctor paused to wink, "and it's going smoothly. Good, Haruka. Now take another deep breath and push!" Sugino in the back shivered and looked away. Kantarou frowned.

"What do you mean he has the right-"

"Shut it, Kantarou!" Haruka said through gritted teeth. Kantarou shut his mouth. In the other room, Suzu and Youko prayed this would go well…will it? Is this too abnormal for a male tengu to conceive with a human and give birth to it? Will the baby be mutant or will it be a stillbirth? Is this too much for Haruka and Haruka's body to bear? Find out on the next episode of Sake + the demon-eater + the folklorist = what? …Nah! Just kidding! Read on after the 9 Xs! =P

xXxXxXxXx

Five long hours past. Youko and Suzu were playing a card game to past the time but they couldn't help worrying about the screaming and howling of Haruka's voice. They did hear doctor Yuki say some reassuring words from time to time.

"I hope Haruka's all right." Suzu said as she looked away from their game to where the two left the four.

"If you don't hear any screaming from Dr. Yuki or Kantarou, they're fine!" Youko said with a sweat drop to take their worrying off of their minds.

"You really think so Youko?" Suzu asked in her sweet voice.

"Mmhm! There! Now it's your turn!" Youko's fox ears showed as she said this. Suzu put down a card and a big smile was on her face after she looked at what she done.

"I won Youko! I won!"

"So you did! Good job Suzu!" Youko turned into her fox form as they both hugged each other to celebrate. In the other room, celebration was soon to come.

"Alright Haruka, just a bit more. That's it. Keep on going." Doctor Yuki said. It seems like Haruka's screaming wasn't blasting the doctor's eardrums, except Sugino and Kantarou had to close their ears. Muu-chan hid in her husband's robe, her eyes closed tight and her body shivered from fear. Haruka's fingers were clamped tightly around Kantarou's thigh and his other hand was clenched into a fist. You would think when this is all over, or if it would end successfully, the result might be a bruised thigh or a bleeding palm. XP

"OK, Haruka! I almost have him! Just one more big push and it'll be done." Doctor Yuki encouraged the demon-eater. Haruka was panting heavily and leaned his head on Kantarou's shoulder for support.

"Just one more Haruka! You can do it!" The folklore whispered in the black tengu's ear. Haruka tiredly shook his head.

"I…I'm too tired…I can't…" Haruka said in a strained voice. The demon-eater gasped and tightly shut his eyes as something liquid and dark leaked between his legs.

"Ah! Haruka!" Kantarou said with concern as he held Haruka's face with the cup of his hands. The black tengu's eyelids were closing and his body was going limp.

"Is that…blood?" Sugino breathed. Doctor Yuki gaped and lowered his head.

"Kantarou…" Haruka said, almost in a whisper.

"You know, Haruka? I forgot to tell you something." Kantarou said in a soft tone as he laughed awkwardly. The folklore gave the demon-eater a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Haruka." Kantarou choked as his eyes began to sting. Haruka tried to smile at what his lover said but his energy gave away from him. Before his eyes closed, another coat of dark liquid poured out of him.

"H-Haruka!" Haruka heard the folklore scream then couldn't hear anything else after that. He didn't feel Kantarou's tears fall on his cheeks or the tight embrace of the silver haired. He didn't hear Dr. Yuki calling out to him or the light pats on his cheek. All he heard, or imagined, was a cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Sake –plus- the demon-eater –plus- the folklorist –equals- what?

Chapter 5

"It has been two weeks Muu-chan, longer than I expected." Sugino said and sighed. The white tengu was feeding his wife some bugs that they collect around their tree house. Sugino looked at the black tengu across the room and frowned. Haruka was out on the deck, staring out into space. The black tengu was wearing a robe sort of like his grey one back at the folklore's home.

"Oh, no more bugs. I'll get some more…" The white tengu said, not really paying attention. He put the bowl that were holding the bugs on their table and walked onto the deck. Muu-chan watched her husband walk away then opened her mouth wide and sucked in all of the bugs in the bowl. Some were making faces; others were crossing their legs.

"Do you need anything, demon-eater?" Sugino asked after he sat next to the black tengu, who was sitting against the wooden wall. Haruka was thoughtfully gliding his fingers across his now big belly, and at first Sugino thought the demon-eater was having a stomachache.

"Would you like to lie down?" The white tengu asked, thinking that would relieve a sore stomach, but Haruka slightly shook his head.

"I want-" Haruka started, a little bit like a croak from not speaking recently. The white tengu realized what the demon-eater was going to say, the last minute, and snapped his fingers in his mind's eye.

"-Kantarou." Sugino finished, nodding once, "I thought you would be happy with living away from Kantarou, but…" The white tengu stopped his sentence short, taking a deep breath and smiling with tears in his eyes.

"I was wrong. There's proof right there." Sugino held out his hand, a little shaky, and pointed to the demon-eater's stomach.

"You have a wonderful gift, right there, demon-eater because you've done something that hasn't been done in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Haruka said.

"Monsters and humans depending on each other." The white tengu said and looked out into the horizon as something caught his eye, a couple of children playing in their yard. Haruka looked at his stomach and fully laid a hand on it like it was the first time he noticed that something is definitely growing inside of him. A smile crept up on his lips and he sniffled.

"Demon-eater! Is everything all right? Does anything hurt?" Sugino asked worriedly when he caught sight of the demon-eater, tears were streaming down and Haruka's hand was clutching his robe to steady himself.

"I…would not hate to say this…but…I think you're right. The two weeks I've…spent living with you, I've never took the option of killing…" Haruka said through sniffles.

He looked up at Sugino and said, "I can't stop crying…!" At this the white tengu chuckled and stood up.

"Here, tomorrow we will take the train. But for now, you'll go to bed." Sugino held out his hand to the demon-eater.

"The train? Tomorrow?"

"We'll be going to Kantarou's place. My treat." Sugino said with a wink. After Sugino slowly helped Haruka up, Muu-chan unexpectedly popped out of nowhere and landed on the demon-eater's head.

"Muu, muu." Muu-chan comforted as she wiped some tears away from Haruka's eyes.

"Muu-chan!! You're my wife!! I was crying too!!" The white tengu whined as Haruka smiled. Inside, he felt he wanted to jump around and laugh himself silly.

_"But somebody is already doing that."_ Haruka thought as he caressed is big belly.

_"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll see Kantarou again."_ The black tengu added to his thoughts as he followed Sugino back into the house.

* * *

Author's note: Man! This is short! Well, hope you liked it so far! Starting on the next one! *Grabs a pencil and paper*


	6. Chapter 6

Sake –plus- the demon-eater –plus- the folklorist –equals- what?

Chapter 6

"Is…he…dead?" Sugino asked when everything was quiet and a certain folklore stopped crying. The silver haired just hung his head and sat there, still holding on to the demon-eater. Sugino held his breath. The white tengu was getting ready for the worse. Muu-chan peaked at the scene and bowed her head as well with little mumbles of sadness. Dr. Yuki bit his lip as he tried again to pull out that big-round-black-thing from Haruka but once he gave a little tug, just a centimeter, more of that dark liquid came pouring out.

"Stop it! Just…stop doing that! If that is his blood…he'll die of he loses anymore!" Kantarou blurted out. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice shook and choked.

"That might mean for the both of them…" Doctor Yuki mumbled as he lowered his head again.

"What did you say?!" Kantarou yelled.

"If I don't do this, your baby would die!! Would you want two funerals?!" The doctor yelled back. Kantarou's eyes grew wide as he stopped breathing for a moment. Tears started to form again and the folklore buried his face into Haruka's lifeless body so they wouldn't see him crying so hard.

"Why now…? Why leave me now…Haruka? You just came back… You were doing so well and…you were alive just a minute ago! Why Haruka?!" Kantarou howled through sobs. Doctor Yuki sighed and gently grabbed hold of the baby. It seemed that the dark liquid was lube or butter because when he gave the baby a big tug, the baby just slipped right out. The doctor expected more of that dark liquid to come out after he freed the baby, but only a trickle of it leaked out and then it stopped. Doctor Yuki slowly looked at what he held in his hands and found it was a black sack like ones of an animal. Except you couldn't see through the soft, gooey texture of the sack. And just as he quickly examined the baby, he bit the sack at the top, the one closest to Haruka, and ripped open the sack.

"Oh my…" Sugino gasped to what he saw in the doctor's hands. Doctor Yuki quickly grabbed two more towels from the stack to wipe off the baby and three more to bundle the child from the cold. He put his mouth over the infant's nose and mouth, did some sucking, spit out something, and did it again the second time.

"It's not crying…" Kantarou said; his face still buried in Haruka's shoulder. Doctor Yuki frowned as he wiped their child clean. The doctor gently put his ear against the newborn's chest and heard a normal baby's heartbeat and healthy lungs.

"…She's healthy and…normal at least, right?" The doctor asked with uncertainty on his face.

"…It's a girl?" Sugino asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." Doctor Yuki nodded once.

"Here, Kantarou." The doctor gently laid the mute and sleeping newborn on Haruka's stomach. He closed Haruka's legs but without a lot of motion so their baby wouldn't fall. Kantarou peaked from the demon-eater's shoulder to look at his and Haruka's child. He found their child had Haruka's black hair; that made Kantarou relieved.

"She won't be teased like I did. Because I have silver hair." The folklore thought as he softly brushed his finger over her cheek.

"And she isn't malnourished. I'm guessing Lord Sugino took him to the market and fed him right." The silver haired added as a smile crept up on his lips.

"And-" Kantarou suddenly stopped thinking and his smile faded when his eyes spotted something on her back. Something that bulged under the towels that were wrapped around her. Something that made Haruka twitch back to life when Kantarou touched it. Something that made their little girl make a noise. A cry.

XxXxXxXxX

"That cry…where's it coming from…" Haruka thought as he slowly woke up. He found himself in a dark room, lying in something warm and sticky. He put a palm to his eyes for his eyeballs were beginning to sting. But he quickly removed them from his face when he felt something sticky on his hands. He found what was on his hand was liquidy and dark. The liquid dripped from his fingers as he held them up to see.

"…Is this blood?!" Haruka thought as his eyes widened. He quickly sat up and held up his other hand, which was covered in that same substance. He looked at himself and found splatters of blood on his robe. He looked around himself and found he was sitting in a pool of that dark, warm, sticky liquid. He tried to scurry backwards but somehow the dark liquid turned into quicksand. He panicked.

"W-what's happening…?!" Haruka breathes as he struggled to free his limbs. The dark liquid had a strong grip on him. What made matters worse was when the cry grew louder.

"Where's it coming from?!" Haruka said, trying to speak over the cry. He shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears as he kept trying to free himself. But as he struggled, the dark liquid crept up his upper body deadly fast.

"Haruka? Can you hear me?" Another voice called out to him. A calm one.

"Who's there?!" Haruka asked as he panicked even more. He tried to shake off the blood that was clinging on him.

"Stop moving." The calm voice told him.

"H-how can I not?! …It's swarming over me!" Haruka yelled as he tried to keep his head above the liquid. The deadly sticky liquid was now up to his shoulders.

"Wake up Haruka!!" Another voice. But Haruka couldn't identify what kind of voice it was or whose voice for he already slipped under the dark, warm, sticky liquid and would never come back up to the surface again.

XxXxXxXxX

"Did I hurt her?" Kantarou asked with a frown as he cradled his little girl. His gentle hushing and rocking didn't seem to calm her down. Muu-chan jumped out of Sugino's robe and gently landed on the folklore's shoulder.

"Muu, muu, muu, muu-" Muu-chan softly sang in "Rock-a-by-baby" tune. It didn't seem to work. The couple's child's cry began to grow louder.

"What's wrong with her?" Sugino said as he closed his ears with his palms.

"It's normal for babies to cry." Doctor Yuki explained, his hands were on his ears as well.

"Haruka's baby is here!" Suzu said excitedly with her hands to her ears. Youko dropped her cards. She couldn't ignore the sound much longer.

"Why are they so loud?" Youko asked as she put her hands to her ears.

"I don't know, they just are. I guess it's because they didn't speak for so long that they just explode!" Suzu said.

"Muu! Muu! Muu!" Muu-chan said as she tried to calm the newborn, using gestures as she did so; up and down movements.

"W-what's happening…?!" Kantarou heard a familiar voice mutter.

"Haruka?" Kantarou had hope in his voice. But the demon-eater's eyes were still shut.

"Where's it coming from?!" Haruka's voice rose and he began to move around like a dog in his sleep. Kantarou moved two feet away, carrying their child in his arms, from the thrashing black tengu so Haruka wouldn't hit his newborn.

"What's wrong with Haruka?" Kantarou asked, still trying to calm their little girl.

"He must have been in a deep sleep and now is having a nightmare…" Dr. Yuki said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sugino and Kantarou said in unison.

"Haruka? Can you hear me?" Doctor Yuki said.

"Who's there?!" Haruka answered but didn't open his eyes.

"He can hear me so…" Doctor Yuki talked to himself, and then he said, "Stop moving."

"H-how can I not?! …It's all over me!" The black tengu answered.

_"All over me…?"_ The doctor thought.

_"He's having a nightmare?! Can he wake up-"_ Kantarou thought then he gasped at the idea he just made.

"Wake up Haruka!!" Kantarou yelled, scaring his daughter even more. Except his outburst did the trick…

XxXxXxXxX

_"It's pitch black…am I dieing…?"_ Haruka thought as he slowly closed his eyes. He can feel his body become numb and sore..

"…I'm sorry Kantarou…" The black tengu sighed as he felt himself being swallowed up into darkness. After he closed his eyes, his body wasn't aware of the little growing speck that was just below him, taking charge of swallowing the demon-eater into sunlight.

Haruka squinted at the blinding light that was in his eyes. He raised his hand over his eyes to help block the sunlight. He groaned.

"…Where am I…?" Haruka croaked. A second later, a certain silver haired's face was in his view. A smiling one, with tears of joy.

"Haruka…!" Kantarou choked as he held the black tengu's head and kissed him passionately. But then, Haruka and Kantarou felt something brush against their cheeks. They stopped to look what it was and what they found was two small hands poking out of their little girl's bundle. They also found something that made Kantarou surprised.

"She opened her eyes!" The folklore whispered. Haruka looked at his daughter for the first time. She had a normal baby body- pink rosy cheeks, ten small fingers and toes, two chubby legs, two chubby arms, and a baby head. But what was not normal for a human baby was the black wings on their daughter's back.

"She has your wings." Kantarou spoke in a soft tone, following his lover's gaze as he adjusted the newborn that lay in the crook of his arm so she would be more comfortable. Watching his daughter wiggle and move her arms towards him made Haruka somewhat happy.

"She wants you, Haruka." Kantarou said as he smiled and held her in a position to pass her on to the demon-eater. Haruka sat up, since he was lying on the floor, and gaped with confusion.

"You hold her under her head to support her head and cradle her like this." Kantarou showed Haruka how to hold their daughter before passing her on to him.

"And hold her close. She might like that." Dr. Yuki added with a wink.

"Why doctor?" Sugino asked, already feeling calm and relieved that the demon-eater is alive.

"That's a funny question to ask! Muu-chan loves to be close to you, right?"

"Muu, muu!" Muu-chan answered with a nod as she hopped close to her husband.

"Then it's the same for this little one here. All her life, she's been living in a warm and closed environment. It's comfortable for her to be held close to a human being or a monster or a tengu. Don't you like to be hugged?" Dr. Yuki explained. Sugino nodded in answer.

"Good. And she is most comfortable when she is close to her 'mother's' heart. It's not foreign or alien to her since she knows her 'mother's' heartbeat so well!" The doctor added with a smile. Haruka held his daughter close to his chest, watching her immediately cling to his robe with one of her small hands and stare up at him. Black eyes stare back at bright crimson ones.

"…She has your eyes, Kantarou." The folklore smiled.

"Thank you." Kantarou whispered in Haruka's ear and gently kissed him on his cheek. The couple marveled at the new life they've made in their hands.

"Excuse me." Doctor Yuki excused himself from the room and walked into the living room.

"May I…see her?" Sugino said as he slowly walked toward the couple.

"Sure Lord Sugino!" Kantarou whispered. Their daughter stared at the new stranger, not knowing that she is (since babies don't know how to function their senses yet!) Sugino hesitantly moved his hand toward her cheek. But what made him twitch was when the newborn made a noise.

"Googh…"

"Uh…" Sugino sweat-dropped.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Suzu whispered as she stepped inside the room.

"Hey you guys!" Youko whispered as she too came, following right behind Suzu.

"Correction Suzu. It's a girl." Kantarou whispered.

"A girl?! Eek!" Suzu continued to whisper as she clasped her hands together excitedly. Muu-chan lay on top of the white tengu's head, watching the baby girl.

"She's cute." Suzu commented once again, patting their little girl's black tuff of hair.

"Wow, her skin is so soft." Youko said as she touched the little girl's chubby hand.

"Do you have a name to give her?" Suzu asked as her eyes sparkled more brightly. Kantarou looked up.

" I did think of some names…" The folklore said thoughtfully as he looked up to the ceiling. Haruka continued to stare at his child, slightly smiling.

"Charlotte." Haruka answered. Everybody looked at the black tengu.

"Charlotte?" Kantarou repeated. Haruka nodded once.

"So, her name's Charlotte, huh?" Doctor Yuki said as he popped up…_again._

"That doctor keeps popping up!" Sugino mumbled to himself as he sweat-dropped. The white tengu had jumped a little when the doctor came.

"Ah, she's a beauty, isn't she?" Doctor Yuki squatted next to Haruka to marvel at their child. Even though he'd seen her just minutes before, the feelings of joy and happiness never left the room.

"Now girls, I think you two should leave the new parents alone." The doctor continued cheerfully as he clapped his hands together.

"Aw, do we really?" Suzu pouted.

"I believe so." Dr. Yuki said as he stood, motioning Youko and Suzu to stand as well.

"You too, Lord Sugino." Doctor Yuki held out his hand to the white tengu. Sugino stood up at this gesture.

"Muu, muu?"

"You can come too, Muu-chan." The doctor chuckled a little as he watched Muu-chan run on her little feet toward the door.

"Muu-chan! Don't run off without me!" Sugino whined as he followed his wife. The two girls followed suit after the white tengu.

"I called a friend of mine. He will professionally examine her and give her the shots she needs." Dr. Yuki informed the couple. Kantarou smiled.

"Well, thanks a lot for making a miracle happen this afternoon."

"No, it was you two. Well, take care." Doctor Yuki waved as he left the room. Haruka said his thanks after the doctor left.

"Charlotte…I like that name." Kantarou said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Haruka said while he fixed his daughter's towel, making her comfortable and safe. The silver haired sneaked in a peck on the demon-eater's cheek.

"Hey." Haruka smirked.

"What?" Kantarou grinned.

"Thank you, for being here with me."

"Aw, that's the second sweetest thing you ever said. Oh! Look, Charlotte wants a kiss too."

"Idiot." Haruka smiled.

"But I'm your idiot." Kantarou gently kissed their daughter's cheek. Charlotte reached out to her daddy with her chubby little hands and brushed her hands across the silver haired's cheeks, exchanging kisses in her own way. Kantarou giggled.

"Do you think…we could take care of her?"

"Yeah. She's going to grow up into a fine lady." Kantarou held her tiny hands.

"You think so?"

"I highly believe we can manage, as I highly believe our love made her." The silver haired looked up from their daughter to look straight into his lover's black eyes.

"Yeah." Haruka said after a moment, slightly smiling again.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm curious, how did you come here so quickly?" Sugino asked. Doctor Yuki was sitting at the living room table, waiting for his friend to come.

The doctor laughed before saying, "A doctor must have a sharp sixth sense and _speed_!"

"U-uh…" Sugino twitched at the sudden childish way the doctor said the word "speed". Dr. Yuki laughed again.

"No, no. It was three days after Mr. Haruka fled from here. I somehow stumbled upon your tree house on that day. Luckily, I had my binoculars with me and looked inside your tree house to-"

"You spied on us?!" Sugino interrupted, shocked. Who wouldn't be?

"Let me finish. I looked into the binoculars to check on you guys. I saw Mr. Haruka having his 'mood swing episode.'" Dr. Yuki continued. Sugino nodded in agreement. When the demon-eater had one of his "mood swing episode", it got hectic. At firsts, the white tengu thought he couldn't take anymore of the demon-eater, but somehow he got though ok.

"So, I decided to give you a big basket of food that is recommended for pregnant patients to compliment you that you were doing fine so far." The doctor continued.

"Oh…so you were the guy who left that basket…" Sugino said thoughtfully as he remembered that day with the mysterious big basket.

_"Where did this basket come from?" I questioned as I stared at a big basket of food that sat at the door; the only door that we have in our tree house._

_"Just bring it inside and look at it later…I'm tired…" The demon-eater said tiredly as he walked into out tree house. Muu-chan cuddled the big mysterious basket._

_"Well, it's ours now. Come on, Muu-chan. Let's bring this thing inside!" I said as I grabbed the big basket._

_"Muu, muu!" Muu-chan agreed as she held onto the basket. We put the basket on our table that is in the middle of our one room house and waited until the demon-eater had his rest._

"But I still don't understand…how did you know when the demon-eater was due and came here at that moment?"

"Ah! There you are! They're in that room. Thank you for coming." Dr. Yuki said, not answering Sugino's question.

The doctor's friend bowed and said, "It's my pleasure," then walked into the room where Kantarou, Haruka, and Charlotte waited.

"I guess I'm done for today. Send my regards to the new parents for me, ok?" Dr. Yuki said to Youko as he stood up.

"Will do." Youko replied.

"Aw, you're leaving already Dr. Yuki?" Suzu said sadly.

"I believe so. But we'll see each other again, ok?" The doctor held Suzu's hand as he said this. Suzu sadly nodded her head.

"We'll see each other again soon. Good bye!" Dr. Yuki said as he walked to leave.

"But you still never answered my question!" Sugino pointed out. The doctor stopped at the threshold and smiled.

"A doctor must have a sharp sixth sense and speed!" He laughed as he continued his leaving. Sugino let out an air of frustration.

"Muu?" Muu-chan asked as she was sitting inn her husband's lap.

"Do you know how he knew?" Sugino asked. Muu-chan violently shook her green head. The white tengu sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

4 years later

"Bubberfly." A girl with short black hair pointed out as she pointed to a purple butterfly that sat on a flower.

"Hm. It's beautiful." Haruka said in response as he watched the purple butterfly with his daughter.

"Charlotte, your wings are sticking out." Kantarou reminded. Charlotte jumped a little out of embarrassment and suddenly the black-feathered wings on her back disappeared.

"You sound like a mother more that I do." Haruka said as he slightly smiled.

"Well, someone has to be the mom." Kantarou said as he interlocked his fingers with his lover. The couple gently kissed one another but stopped when Charlotte made a face.

"Ew. Dabby and mobby are kissing."

"We love you too, Charlotte." Kantarou chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek, making her squirm.

"Mm-hm." Haruka agreed as he kissed their daughter on the other cheek, making Charlotte squirm even more. After that, Kantarou and Haruka took each of their daughter's hand into their own and the three of them ran around their big yard, having a fun time.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Wow, this is the second chapter I've written that is long! Yay! *Encore!* But sadly to say, this story has ended. I hoped you enjoyed this story!


End file.
